A Long Way Down TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: UA: chica!Harry y chica!Draco. Para cuando su enamoramiento con Ron volvió a tener el fácil ritmo de amistad, Harriet entendió que se sentía atraída por las personas altas. Traducción autorizada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo una nueva traducción. Gracias a **megyal** por permitirme traducir su historia.

Esta historia me llamó mucho la atención en cuanto me topé con ella; está bastante curiosa. Hace casi seis años que fue publicada, por lo que es completamente AU. Si lo tuviera que definir, diría que es un Drarry Femslash. Bueno, para ahorrarnos tantas letras, lo bautizaré como Drarri… Creo que lo entenderán pronto…

Las notas de la autora están al final.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Para cuando su enamoramiento con Ron volvió a tener el fácil ritmo de amistad, Harriet entendió que se sentía atraída por las personas altas.

Eso en verdad tenía mucho sentido. Harriet ya había aceptado que siempre sería pequeña (Bajita, diría Hermione. Muy bajita); por eso, necesitaría a alguien alto para balancear todo. Ron la había visto, con el shock en la mirada cuando ella lo hubo besado tímidamente en la mejilla, cerca del lago, y había dicho algo parecido a "Eres como mi hermana, eso sería algo incorrecto".

Hermione había encontrado a Harriet, repantigada en su cama en el dormitorio de chicas de sexto, mirando el dosel con el ceño fruncido.

—A un lado —le había ordenado; cuando Harriet no se movió, usó su pie para empujarla por la cadera, y así hacer más espacio.

—Es un idiota —dijo Harriet, y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, mientras Hermione se acomodaba a su lado. La cicatriz en su frente se mostró por un momento, cuando pasó sus manos por las oscuras ondas de su cabello—. O sea, en verdad me gusta.

—Es un buen amigo, Harri —la reprendió Hermione—. Nunca estaría contigo por tu nombre. Solo quiere protegerte. No como esos… otros.

Harriet la había fulminado con la mirada. No había muchos "otros". Solo altos, como Seamus, que no sabía cómo mantener la maldita boca cerrada. Ginny había tenido que hechizarlo cuando terminaron, y el chico había ido por ahí, diciendo que la Chica Que Vivió también era buena para las mamadas. Harriet amaba a la pelirroja por ello, mucho. Por otro lado, Katie Bell sabía cómo mantener todo oculto, con candado, y todo habría funcionado bastante bien, de no ser porque la chica se la pasaba arruinando el ambiente con sus murmullos apresurados de "¿No le dirás a nadie?" y "Oh, dioses, eso no debería sentirse tan bien". Katie era delgada y se sentía muy bien bajo los dedos de Harriet, pero era demasiado nerviosa y solía poner a la morena de mal humor.

—Soy una mujer marcada —le había declarado a Hermione, que había bufado—. Nadie querrá estar conmigo por quien soy.

—Deja de ser tan melodramática —Hermione había dicho—. Sabes que odio cuando haces eso. Suenas como Malfoy durante Aritmancia.

Lo había superado, porque eso era lo que Harriet Potter hacía. Era la pequeña heroína de todos y se había resignado, desde hacía mucho, a su destino. Sólo le dolía un poco ir a clases y a las prácticas de Quidditch con Ron, recibiendo una rara y torcida sonrisa de su parte; pero Resistencia era su segundo hombre (de hecho, era Lillliane) y después de que le hubo respondido con una sonrisa y hubo platicado con él acerca de estrategias, todo había estado más relajado entre ambos.

El chico había estado tan complacido con su victoria contra Slytherin, en el segundo juego del año escolar, que la había alzado y la había hecho girar, en cuanto hubo aterrizado, justo como solía hacerlo antes de que ella intentara dar el siguiente paso. Harriet aún tenía la snitch, luchando en su puño, y la escoba agarrada con la otra mano; chilló cuando Ron la hizo girar, con los marcos de sus lentes enterrándose en su rostro.

—¡Ron! ¡Estoy sudada!

—¡Oh, diablos, esa perra Malfoy! —rugió Ron, ignorando la protestas de Harriet—. ¡Estaba seguro de que casi te tiraba de la escoba en ese último pase! Eso fue falta, Harri, usó sus rodillas y lo sabes…

—No fue falta. —Una voz calmada se oyó desde atrás, sonando por encima de los gritos de celebración de los Gryffindors—. Fue juego justo y, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así, cara de culo?

Harriet miró por encima del hombro de Ron, hacia el rostro delgado y altivo de Malfoy. Era una pena que Malfoy fuera una perra y una Slytherin. Era alta, con piernas que parecían no tener fin; sin mencionar ese cabello…

—No mucha gente puede pronuncia Drahomíra, cariño —dijo Harriet, con dulce desprecio, mientras Ron la soltaba para encarar a la otra chica—. Así que tendremos que quedarnos con "perra".

—Jódete, Potter —dijo Malfoy, con una gracia gélida—. Tú no entenderías la exquisitez de un nombre como el mío, así que ten la bondad de mantenerlo fuera de tu boca chupa pollas. —Giró sobre sus talones y movió al resto de su equipo con un chasquido, dejando a Harriet para que farfullara de ira. Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Merlín, en serio, está buena. Pero como toda una extraordinaria perra, me cortaría las pelotas —señaló, y Harriet tuvo que reír por su expresión pasmada.

Harriet pensaba que, con toda la molestia que Malfoy le daba (Vaya, Potter, ¿te despertaste fea esta mañana?), estaría contenta de deshacerse de la Reina Slytherin del Hielo. Sin embargo, cuando la chica desapareció cerca del fin del año escolar, durante un paseo tranquilo a Hogsmeade, Harriet estaba profundamente agitada. Había algo que la calmaba, al tener a Malfoy cerca para molestarla y ser molestada. Ahora, mientras veía a los Slytherins picar el desayuno sin ganas, se obligó a recordar que tenía una tarea. Todos dependían de ella.

—¿Crees que fue a _unírsele_? —dijo Hermione entre dientes, bajo el constante sonido de los tenedores contra los blancos platos, que tenían el escudo de Hogwarts en medio de ellos. Harriet se encogió de hombros y repasó la delgada línea dorada que separaba al león de la serpiente con los dientes de su tenedor, empujando sus huevos revueltos. Sorprendentemente, fue Ron el que contestó.

—No lo creo. No sé por qué es así —aclaró, cuando Hermione lo miró con las cejas alzadas—. Pero no daba esa vibra, por más mala que fuera. Además, mira a Parkinson.

Harriet miró discretamente y se sorprendió al ver cuán acabado se veía el rostro de Parkinson. Miraba su comida como si se hubiera convertido en arena en su boca; Zabini rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Parkinson se recargó en el abrazo, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba. Por primera vez, Harriet no la vio como una serpiente asquerosa y traicionera, sino como una chica preocupada por su mejor amiga. Harriet sintió que el peso en sus hombros aumentaba un poco más y bajó el tenedor, tomando un trago de jugo para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

—Señorita Potter. —El tono de la profesora McGonagall detrás de ellos hizo que brincaran—. Al director le gustaría verla antes de su primera clase.

—Sí, profesora —respondió Harriet tímidamente, poniéndose de pie y tratando de ignorar el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Parkinson.

El director estiró los dedos y tocó sus labios apretados con ellos. Parado detrás de él, el profesor Snape fulminó a Harriet con la mirada. La chica resistía la urgencia de retorcerse y acomodarse la falda bajo la túnica. La falda podría haber sido un poco corta según las reglas, pero Harriet no veía la necesidad de mandarse a hacer otra si ésa aún le quedaba. Suponía que la frugalidad que se había quedado en ella al vivir con los Dursley había hecho mella.

—Harriet. —El profesor Dumbledore por fin se dirigió a ella, y Harriet enfocó su mirada en el hombre, agradecida—. Sé que éste es un tema delicado, pero debo preguntarte: ¿has tenido alguna otra visión de Voldemort recientemente? En específico, ¿alguna que tenga que ver con la señorita Malfoy?

—No, señor —respondió—. Todo ha estado casi demasiado callado.

Parecía como si el profesor Snape estuviera listo para estrangularla. El hombre apretó sus largos y delgados dedos con rapidez, y de hecho dio un paso hacia donde estaba sentada la chica, en la butaca. Harriet se tensó y se enderezó, retadora.

—No deje que sus insignificantes peleas se interpongan en su vida, Potter —dijo Snape bruscamente, y Harriet se puso de pie de un salto. En serio, Hermione tenía razón en lo de su temperamento.

—¡No es eso! Yo también estoy preocupada por ella —gritó, y rodeó su propio cuerpo con los brazos—. Nunca fue mi enemiga.

—Oh. Tan maravillosamente demostrado por el episodio con el jaloneo de cabellos, la semana pasada —dijo Snape con sequedad, y Harriet cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No es como Voldemort. Ella nunca mató a mis padres o trató de matarme a mí. Solo era… Malfoy.

—Profesor Snape —dijo Dumbledore, como advertencia al ver que el hombre abría la boca para atacar de nuevo—. Creo que Harriet no sabe nada. Gracias, querida.

Harriet se puso de pie y los miró de forma inquisitiva.

—Señor, ¿la… la Orden intentará traerla de vuelta?

—Si supiera dónde está —respondió Dumbledore con poca energía—, iría por ella yo mismo.

* * *

_En serio, Harriet_, casi podía escuchar a Hermione regañándola. _¿Estabas PIDIENDO ser secuestrada?_

—Oh, cállate —dijo Harriet entre dientes, tratando de hacer que su dolor de cabeza se fuera. En verdad no sabía qué había pasado. Un minuto había estado caminando junto con Hermione y Ron; los tres estaban paseando detrás del gran grupo de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, que regresaban de la salida a Hogsmeade. Su bufanda se había desenredado de su cuello por una repentina brisa y ella había corrido por ella, pasando entre sus dos amigos, ignorando los gritos repentinos mientras jalaba la tela de una rama baja. Cuando los gritos se convirtieron en algo más frenético, la chica volteó para mirar a sus amigos, de manera burlona. Lo último que recordaba antes de que una gran mano cubriera sus ojos era la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Ron, mientras el chico corría en su dirección.

Gruñó y rodó sobre la gran cama en la que estaba acostada. Se quedó sobre su estómago un rato y luego trató de apoyarse sobre sus talones, sintiendo náuseas. Bajó la mirada y vio que sólo llevaba puesto un vestido largo y recto de color gris, sin mangas; su varita no estaba por ningún lado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y agarró el pequeño dije dorado que llevaba todo el tiempo: un pequeño ciervo que Ron y Hermione le habían comprado. Harriet lo apretó y esperó que el encantamiento de búsqueda se hubiera activado.

—No creo que funcione —dijo Malfoy, con una calma forzada desde donde estaba sentada, en las sombras—. Las protecciones no lo permitirán.

Harriet la miró. Estaba sentada en la cabecera de la cama, apretando sus piernas con los brazos, con una expresión sombría y cerrada. Su cabello, usualmente recogido en un apretado nudo en la nuca, estaba suelto y abrazaba su rostro. La tenue luz de vela que las rodeaba se tambaleó, haciendo que sus grises ojos se vieran dorados y revelando que llevaba el mismo atuendo que Harriet.

—Estás viva —dijo la chica, casi sin aliento, gateando hacia ella. Las delicadas facciones de Malfoy se retorcieron—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

—Cállate, Potter —bufó Malfoy—. Cierra la boca, no lo entenderías…

—¿Qué no entendería? ¿Dónde estamos? —Harriet miró alrededor y no vio entrada alguna; solo un cuarto rectangular y alto, con paredes de piedra y angostas ventanas al nivel del techo. La cama era la única pieza de mobiliario en el espacio.

—Estamos en un castillo oculto, Lescudjack —dijo Malfoy en voz baja—. En Penzance.

Harriet se sintió palidecer. Penzance era lo más lejos que uno podía llegar en el territorio británico sin caerse al mar; la distancia a Hogwarts era inmensa. Malfoy parecía estar a punto de llorar y, sin pensarlo, Harriet estiró una mano temblorosa. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy estiró una mano también, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. Las manos de la rubia, siempre delicadas y arregladas, tenían cicatrices y algunas uñas ennegrecidas. Harriet las miró, sintiéndose enferma.

—Saldremos de aquí pronto —prometió Harriet, mirando el rostro de Malfoy—. No te preocupes.

—Potter, siempre con la estúpida esperanza. No será lo suficientemente pronto —replicó su acompañante, susurrando—. Esta noche habrá un ritual, y él va a… —Jadeó y jaló su mano, haciendo que Harriet volteara, quitándose el cabello del rostro con impaciencia. Una línea brilló a la mitad de la pared, directamente opuesta a la cama; después, se volvió un rectángulo alto. La brillante luz se desvaneció y Lucius Malfoy entró, mirando a Harriet de forma apreciativa.

—Un gusto verla despierta, señorita Potter —dijo, con una sonrisa de lado—. Nos alegra tenerla aquí.

—El sentimiento no es para nada mutuo —replicó Harriet. El dolor que sentía latente en su cicatriz había aumentado de intensidad, en cuanto la puerta se hubo abierto. Lucius rio con alegría y ambas chicas retrocedieron cuando el hombre avanzó hacia ellas.

—Vamos, Draza, querida —dijo suavemente, y Malfoy se retorció.

—Ya no tienes permitido llamarme de esa forma —replicó, presionando su rostro contra los brazos. Su cabello caía cual cascada sobre sus rodillas dobladas; aun así, su voz sonaba imperativa. Inflexible—. Papá, no quiero ir.

—No es acerca de que quieras o no quieras, Drahomíra —dijo Lucius con brusquedad, sacando la varita—. Es acerca de con qué estás contribuyendo a la causa de nuestro Señor. _Accio_ hija —dijo fríamente. Harriet gritó y se lanzó por Malfoy, mientras la chica se deslizaba por la cama. La tomó de las muñecas y la sostuvo con fuerza. Malfoy se retorció en su agarre, tratando de impulsarse hacia Harriet, cuando Lucius hizo un movimiento con la varita y Malfoy le fue arrancada de las manos. Los gritos de Draza fueron cortados cuando su padre le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_. Harriet se puso de pie con trabajo y corrió hacia la puerta detrás de ellos, chocando contra una barrera invisible.

—¡Déjela ir! —gritó Harriet, golpeando la barrera con sus pequeños puños, viendo cómo Lucius levitaba a su hija por el frío y húmedo corredor.

—No temas, linda —respondió Lucius; su túnica se mezclaba casi perfectamente con sus alrededores—. En unos cuantos días, será tu turno.

Harriet tuvo que retroceder cuando las piedras se materializaron en su lugar, gritando hasta quedar afónica.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Éste es el primero de tres capítulos, que subiré durante la semana que viene. ¡Espero que, a estas alturas, no esté demasiado raro! Fue escrito para un _fanart_ que vi en livejournal (NC-17, NWS, retiren los espacios del link y debería funcionar): http / blue-onion . livejournal com / 11379. html

El título viene de una canción de Sarah McLachlan; Ice Cream: _it's a long way down to the place where we started from_ (N/T: Helado: Es un largo camino hacia el lugar donde empezamos). Honestamente, no puedo decirles por qué escogí esa parte. Lo único que sé es que me gusta mucho esa canción.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Opiniones?

**Adigium21**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **kawaiigiirl, Ginebra216, susigabi, SARAHI, jessyriddle **y** meyamoadriytu** por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

Pondré el link que viene al final del capítulo anterior en mi perfil, una vez que acabe la historia.

Disfruten…

* * *

Cuando Draza regresó, Harriet fingió que estaba dormida. Sintió, más que escuchó, la ligera ráfaga de aire que atravesó la entrada, y trató de relajar su respiración aún más. Podía escuchar la trabajosa respiración de la rubia y los pasos tranquilos de Lucius; trató de no tensarse cuando la cama se hundió en el extremo más alejado.

Cuando Lucius rodeó la cama y tocó el lado del rostro de Harriet con una mano enguantada, la chica se obligó, con todas sus fuerzas, a no arrancarle el pulgar. Sintió el suave material rozar su labio y contuvo un estremecimiento con valentía.

—La madre del nuevo mañana —dijo Lucius, en un tono bajo y casi reverente, retirando los desordenados mechones del rostro de Harriet—. Nuestro futuro asegurado.

Su mano se detuvo y Harriet decidió que, si el hombre intentaba avanzar hacia abajo, ella se la arrancaría con gusto de su brazo. Sin embargo, Lucius parecía satisfecho con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y, después de unos momentos, salió. Para asegurarse, Harriet contó hasta veinte, lentamente, antes de abrir los ojos y rodar por la cama, para encarar a Draza.

La chica estaba hecha bolita, y su cuerpo temblaba casi exhaustivamente. Harriet, que había discutido y peleado con la misma chica cada día por seis años, no esperó para acercarse más y apoyar la mano sobre su espalda, haciendo suaves sonidos consoladores.

—No me toques —dijo Draza miserablemente, retorciéndose—. No quiero que me toquen de nuevo. No lo hagas.

Harriet dudó. Después de meditarlo, jaló a Draza hasta que quedó sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. El delgado cuerpo de Draza estaba apoyado en su forma más compacta. Acomodó la sorprendentemente rubia cabeza en la curva de su cuello y acarició su fino cabello lentamente; a pesar de todo, tardó mucho en lograr que el cuerpo de Draza se relajara. Harriet sentía como si tuviera un gran maniquí sobre sus piernas, hasta que sintió la piel sobre su clavícula humedecerse con lágrimas.

—¿Acaso… él te…? —Harriet simplemente no podía formar el resto de la oración. Draza negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajo su barbilla.

—No fue físico —respondió Draza con un susurro—. Pero aun así fue… invasivo. Mi mente… ¿cómo mi padre pudo hacer esto?

—No lo sé —murmuró Harriet, pensando en la suave sonrisa de su propio padre, cuando lo había visto en el Espejo de Oesed. Bajó una mano por la caída de cabello de Draza y pensó que se sentía como seda en sus dedos.

—Están esperando por el momento correcto. Para ti —dijo Draza, girando ligeramente la cabeza. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas a Harriet en la nariz—. Yo… Mira, puede que no me creas, Potter, pero lo lamento.

Harriet se mordió el labio y presionó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Draza.

—No lo lamentes —dijo, con la voz vacilante—. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasará en el momento correcto?

—El momento correcto, en el lugar correcto —dijo Draza, al borde de un agotado sueño—. Y El Niño será concebido por los dos de gran poder.

Harriet sintió que su cuerpo entero se secaba. Ella no. Oh, no, nonono, nada pasaría entre ella y esa terrible farsa de hombre.

—Yo lo vi —dijo Draza, y Harriet respiró hondo—. Yo tuve la visión y, ¿sabías que estaba celosa de ti? Pensaba que no era justo que tú fueras la que tenía el poder. Qué estúpida fui. Con él, nadie tiene poder más que él mismo.

—¿Es…? —comenzó Harriet, ahogándose. Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Es ése mi futuro en verdad?

Draza no contestó y, por un momento, Harriet pensó que se había quedado dormida.

—Como están las cosas —dijo de repente, en un tono de trance, que hizo que Harriet sintiera el miedo en la espalda—, es el más probable.

Harriet fue la primera en despertarse. Draza estaba acurrucada, cómoda y cálidamente contra ella; podía oler el tibio aroma de la comida que estaba en una bandeja, acomodad en el suelo, cerca de donde la entrada aparecía en la pared. Se levantó y la miró con sospecha, mientras se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Odiaba que los encantamientos para ojos no funcionaran con ella; la misma magia personal que siempre había regresado su cabello a su extraordinario estado, después de cada intento de su tía Petunia por cortarlo en forma de hongo, repelía cada uno de los intentos de Hermione por ajustar su visión.

—Oye, ¿necesitas usar el baño? —dijo Draza, sentándose sobre la cama. Harriet la miró, parpadeando, para luego asentir. Draza se levantó, para moverse lentamente a la pared perpendicular a la que tenía la salida. Presionó su mano contra una piedra de color más claro y la misma línea brillante apareció, convirtiéndose en una puerta diferente—. Aquí dentro.

Harriet se detuvo en la entrada, mirando la contraída expresión en el rostro de Draza. La tomó del brazo y la metió al baño.

—Creo que, tal vez, te gustaría… lavarte un poco —dijo, tratando de mantener un tono gentil. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma como una marimacha, así que Hermione siempre le estaba diciendo que usara su voz interna. Draza se veía indecisa, pero Harriet la arrastró—. Llenaré la tina —dijo, tratando de mantener un tono casual, mientras se encargaba de la gran tina con patas en forma de garra—. Y no miraré cuando te quites esa cosa. ¿Jazmín o rosas?

Draza estaba callada detrás de ella, y las manos de Harriet se detuvieron en las perillas que controlaban los jabones, con los dedos temblándome ligeramente. Luego, se oyó un crujido suave.

—Prefiero el jazmín —dijo la rubia, con una sombra de la mordaz altura Malfoy que siempre había vuelto loca a Harriet—. Asegúrate de no ponerle demasiado.

—Sí, sí. —Harriet dio un paso hacia atrás, asegurándose de no mirar directamente a Draza, a pesar de que podía ver, por el rabillo del ojo, toda la extensión de pálida piel brillando. Hasta donde podía ver, no tenía cicatriz alguna. La morena se arregló en el lavabo mientras Draza se sumergía en el tibio baño—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Draza podría haber estado sonriendo, pero Harriet no estaba muy segura. Se había quitado las gafas y los había puesto en la saliente de la palangana para lavarse el rostro—. Gracias, Potter.

—Acabamos de dormir en la misma cama. Creo que puedes llamarme Harriet. O Harri. Así es como la mayoría de mis amigos me llaman, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… creo que me callaré ahora.

—Eso sería aceptable —dijo Draza—. Y Harri es un sobrenombre suficientemente bueno. Un poco prosaico y bastante marimacho, pero bueno de todas maneras.

Harriet bufó débilmente.

—Correcto. —Vaciló y luego fue a sentarse en el borde de la tina; las puntas oscurecidas del cabello de Draza flotaban en el agua, pegándose a su pálida piel. Harriet siempre se había preguntado cómo era que la otra chica nunca se quemaba en el sol.

—No estuvo tan mal —dijo Draza de repente, pasando una delgada mano por la superficie espumosa del agua; sus rodillas sobresalían del agua como dos pequeñas islas blancas, en un mar de burbujas—. No fue hostil o algo por el estilo. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue quedarme recostada ahí y sentir magia por toda mi piel.

—Yo…

—Fue un ritual de purificación. Una virgen necesitaba ser preparada para la gran noche, mañana. Tú serás el evento principal, claro —continuó Draza, mientras su voz se volvía dura. El cambio de humor fue mucho como para que Harriet lo resistiera.

—No fue mi culpa —dijo Harriet, defendiéndose, y Draza la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Acaso dije que lo fue? Y aun así, tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. Siempre, siempre es acerca de ti.

—Espera, ¿tú crees que yo pedí esto? —preguntó Harriet, incrédula. La expresión de Draza era huraña, y había apartado la mirada—. ¿Crees que escribí una carta o algo así? —Harriet alzó una mano y escribió en el aire, enojada—. "Querido Merlín, este es el deseo de mi corazón: que Voldemort me joda la vida y se meta con otras personas". —Draza sólo miró los azulejos con el ceño fruncido—. Si pudiera cambiar todo, lo haría. —La voz de Harriet mostraba su enojo—. Te hablaría en el tren, en primer año. Me aseguraría de que todos entendieran que Sirius Black era inocente. Sí, sí lo es, no me mires así. Hasta, hasta mataría a Tom Ryddle antes de que llegara a convertirse en Voldemort.

Los grandes ojos grises de fijaron en Harriet, que estaba respirando como si hubiera estado volando un maratón.

—Se supone que eres la bruja más poderosa de nuestro tiempo —dijo Draza, enfurruñada—. Entonces, dime, ¿por qué todavía no hemos salido de aquí?

Harriet reprimió las ganas de hundir la cabeza de Draza en el agua.

—Déjame comer algo primero. Luego, quizá pueda pensar con claridad, ignorándote mientras tienes tus ataques de arpía —replicó, levantándose tensamente de la percha en el borde de la tina. Estaba tan enfadada con Draza que, sin pensarlo, estiró su mano y deseo no tener que caminar hacia el lavabo para tomar sus gafas. Los marcos redondos y negros flotaron serenamente hasta llegar a su palma.

Draza se enderezó de golpe en la tina, como si alguien la hubiera pellizcado con ganas, y miró fijamente a Harriet, que se puso las gafas y la miró con cautela.

—¿Hace cuánto…? —comenzó Draza, tensa—. ¿Hace cuánto, Potter, que eres capaz de hacer magia sin varita?

Harriet la miró, parpadeando, y luego se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué tanto alboroto. Además, estaba intentando, con fuerzas, no mirar los senos de Draza, que eran redondos y un poco más grandes de lo que Harriet habría pensado. Sus pezones estaban arrugados y apretados… Pero no era como si estuviera viendo, o algo así.

—Pasa cuando no estoy pensando realmente en ello —dijo Harriet, evasiva. Draza rodó los ojos violentamente y salió de la tina. _Mira esas piernas… Y tenía razón, es rubia natural_, pensó Harriet. Luego, lamentó un poco cuando Draza se puso la larga túnica sin forma.

—Eres una estúpida —escupió Draza, tomando a Harriet por la muñeca y, literalmente, sacándola a rastras del baño—. Déjame decirte algo, _Harri_. Vas a "no pensar realmente" en cómo sacarme de este lugar.

—Oh, qué alegría —dijo Harriet sarcásticamente, y aulló un poco cuando Draza apretó su muñeca sin piedad.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

**Adigium21**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a **Cannelle Vert, Violet Stwy, Ginebra216, meyamoadriytu** y **jessyriddle** por comentar en el capítulo anterior…

Disfruten, está divertido…

* * *

Harriet bufó y se recostó de lado sobre la cama, sintiendo el áspero algodón de las sábanas lastimar sin piedad su piel. Todo el día, Draza la había estado molestando.

—Las ventanas —había susurrado la rubia con fiereza, señalando hacia arriba cuando había sacado a Harriet a rastras del baño. Había sido media mañana, algo que era evidente por la débil luz amarilla que se filtraba por las altas ranuras en la pared—. Estoy casi segura de que las protecciones no llegan tan arriba.

Harriet la había fulminado con la mirada, zafando su muñeca del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre de la rubia.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Piensa, ¿quieres? —Draza se había acercado más, y Harriet se rehusó a moverse, a pesar de que era mucho más bajita—. Usa magia sin varita y levita tu pequeño dije hasta la ventana. Cuando haya pasado las protecciones, puede lanzar la señal que tu equipo de rescate necesita.

—¿Y si las protecciones sí llevan tan arriba? —Harriet se quitó el collar y miró detenidamente el colgante en forma de ciervo, finamente hecho, que descansaba en medio de su palma. Parecía casi temblar contra su piel, y ella lo atribuía al hecho de que había mucha de su magia entretejida en el objeto, en esa única pieza de joyería que le pertenecía; esperaba, con fervor, que alguno de los mortífagos hubiera tratado de quitárselo; habría recibido una descarga que le habría hecho vibrar hasta los huesos. Cuando no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, alzó la mirada y vio el rostro de Draza: tenso, preocupado y pálido, muy cerca del suyo.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. —Draza apretó la mandíbula y miró a Harriet—. Vamos. Hazlo.

Harriet lo había intentado. En verdad. Había enfocado toda su energía en la pequeña pieza de oro y había intentado obligarla a que flotara y se alejara de ella, imaginando que era la pluma de la primera clase de encantamientos del profesor Flitwick, elevándose, engreída, por encima de sus cabezas. El dije se deslizó una vez hacia su dedo índice, pero no había hecho otro movimiento.

Para darle crédito, Draza no había dicho nada burlón, pero la mezcla de ansiedad y molestia se mostraba en sus afiladas expresiones, haciendo que el estómago de Harriet se comprimiera.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —se había quejado, justo después de que terminaran de comer, descansando en el suelo con la espalda contra la cama. Draza había estado de rodillas junto a ella, con sus largas piernas dobladas cuidadosamente. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Harriet—. Estás haciendo que pierda la concentración.

Draza había bufado con delicadeza.

—¿Cuál concentración? —Había tenido una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de su desprecio, y Harriet la miró con preocupación. Quizá Malfoy se estaba sintiendo enferma, para estar mirándola de esa manera. Luego, Malfoy había fruncido el ceño y la había llamado estúpida y Harriet había respondido con un "malvada perra". Eso había sido el final de la conversación.

Ahora, después de un largo e irritante día, lleno de largos silencios, comida seca y un baño nervioso, Harry cerró las manos bajo su mejilla; el pequeño ciervo aún apretado en una mano; mordiéndose el labio, trató de quedarse dormida.

Un ligero temblor recorrió las paredes de piedra y Harriet se enderezó con prisa, sintiendo cómo Draza se enderezaba igual de rápido, a su lado.

—Em. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó débilmente. Sin pensarlo, ambas se acercaron la una a la otra. Draza rodeó a Harriet con los brazos de repente, apretándola contra su pecho. Otro minuto de temblores en las paredes, en los que podía ver una ola recorrer las piedras, y Harriet se agarró de la túnica de la rubia.

—Creo… Creo que están comenzando el ritual final.

—¿Ahora? —Harriet se alejó y abrió la palma, mirando el dije a la tenue luz de la vela. Sus manos estaban temblando y la morena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que jadear salvajemente. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no por ella misma: estaba convencida de que Draza también iba a ser parte del ritual final, y que eso provocaría su muerte—. Mira. Tienes que ayudarme, o algo…

—¿Y cómo sugieres que haga eso? —dijo Draza con brusquedad. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, y sus ojos pasaron del espacio entre la pared, donde la puerta al corredor se abriría en cualquier momento, a la mano de Harriet. Respirando y revolviéndose en su lugar, tomó la mano de Harriet entre las suyas—. Muy bien, muy bien. Tratemos de relajarnos un poco.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres la que está tratando de mover esta cosa… Mierda, necesito una varita. Oh, Circe, creo que los escucho venir.

Draza movió sus pulgares lentamente contra los lados de las manos de Harriet. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo vidrioso.

—Solo cállate por un minuto. Tú eres una varita… ¿Puedes pensarlo de esa manera?

Harriet apretó los labios y cambió su concentración. Dejó de enfocarse en el dije mismo y comenzó a concentrarse en cómo hacía magia con su varita; de hecho, se imaginó la punta de la varita en su cabeza. Sintió un cosquilleo raro, parecido a una comezón persistente, comenzar en su dedo índice derecho.

—_Leviosa_ —susurró Harriet. El dije se elevó un poco y se detuvo, esperando.

—Más —la urgió Draza, continuando el movimiento de sus pulgares.

—_Wingardium Leviosa _—lo intentó Harriet de nuevo. El dije se lanzó hacia arriba y Harriet empujó su magia hacia él, mientras Draza jadeaba, triunfante. La morena dirigió el dije hacia la ventana más cercana. El objeto flotó hasta arriba de la ventana. Harriet tenía el ceño fruncido, con toda su concentración enfocada en él. Podían verse delgadas líneas de luz, mientras el dije parecía rozar el borde de las protecciones. Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta al corredor apareció en la pared.

Harriet se dejó caer contra Draza, en agonía, mientras Voldemort entraba al cuarto.

—Hola, pequeña y encantadora morena —rugió Voldemort, mientras Draza temblaba detrás de Harriet, que estaba tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de no vomitar por el dolor. Era intenso; le perforaba el cráneo, a través de la cicatriz. Literalmente, podía sentir la forma de la cicatriz, alzada y dolorosa contra su piel, y cuando Voldemort se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con sus largos y blancos dedos, la chica hizo una mueca y trató de alejarse de la sensación fría y baboso.

Voldemort, acompañado por solo algunos miembros encapuchados de su círculo interior, rio suavemente. Llevaba algún tipo de _glamour_, o quizá el hechizo que había funcionado con la sangre de Harriet, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, estaba haciendo maravillas por él. De haber puesto atención, habría notado que parecía casi humano de nuevo: tenía cabello oscuro y grueso, peinado en una larga trenza, y su piel era perfecta. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por apoyarse contra Draza, tratando de convencer a sus extremidades que se movieran. Parecía inmovilizada por una especie de furioso dolor y, con un movimiento de su varita, Voldemort las ató para que quedaran tendidas lado a lado, unidas con un material sedoso, de color rojo y verde. El rojo estaba atado en el cuello y las muñecas de Draza, y se anudaba con el verde que rodeaba la cintura de Harriet.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Malfoy te contó acerca del ritual —dijo, con una obscena bondad—. Necesito la magia que recorre sus venas y provee los mecanismos de sus pensamientos, para darle poder a la implantación de mi esencia en ti.

—¿Qué? Violador —gruñó Harriet, retorciéndose bajo el peso del modificado encantamiento _Impedimenta_—. No llevaré a ningún hijo tuyo, bastardo. —Para sus propios oídos, sonaba débil e inefectiva. Al parecer, los mortífagos y su señor pensaban lo mismo, porque sonrieron entre sí.

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de un hijo? —dijo Voldemort, indulgente—. Tú, la gran heroína de los _sangre sucia_, eres el recipiente para mi más grande reencarnación. Tu cuerpo infundido con ambas magias, tuya y mía, y mi mente controlándolo.

—Eso es… Eso es descabellado —susurró Harriet. Detrás de ella, Draza giró su rostro hacia su propio hombro, para reprimir un gimoteo.

—Eso es inmortalidad. No te enseñan esas cosas en la escuela, ¿dulzura?

Voldemort le hizo un gesto a su séquito. Cada uno de los mortífagos se dirigió a una esquina de la cama, alzando las varitas a nivel del pecho; la mano de uno parecía temblar ligeramente, y Harriet alcanzó a ver un mechón de cabello rubio, escapando de debajo de la capucha negra: un mechón tan blanco como el cabello de Draza. Comenzaron a susurrar y Draza entró en un trance profundo, relajándose completamente sobre la cama. Mientras Harriet giraba la cabeza para mirar a la otra chica, vio que su piel, ya pálida, adquiría un tono cenizo.

Magia externa comenzó a empujar contra Harriet, tratando de entrar, y ella peleó contra la extraña sensación. Una sensación bizarra, otra personalidad, paseaba delicadamente contra la periferia de su mente; vio imágenes rápidas, recuerdos oscuros que pasaban enfrente de su visión borrosa, gritos y sangre y el olor a azufre.

Luego, vio otras imágenes, imágenes reconfortantes, que no parecían venir de Voldemort: una risa saciada, el cabello oscuro enredado con hebras casi blancas. Una mano deslizándose por un tenso y desnudo estómago.

—_Transtuli_ —murmuró Voldemort, acercándose. Harriet sintió la enfermiza dulzura de su aliento—. _Praesentia mei. Praesentia tui_ (1).

Draza jadeó y se estremeció a su lado, y Harriet peleó desesperadamente contra la carga de magia: el sorprendentemente puro poder de Draza, siendo sacrificado para la seductiva magia negra de Voldemort, empujándose contra ella, presionando contra su resistencia.

—No —escupió la morena, retorciéndose—. No ella, y tampoco yo… —Siempre le habían dicho a Harriet que era una necia y, como para probarlo, apretó los puños, apoyó los talones en la cama e hizo un violento empujón mental, con cada músculo tenso. Voldemort dio un grito bajo y rasposo, y se agarró la frente. El _glamour _comenzó a fallar, revelando su piel moteada y estirada sobre los huesos dentados de su rostro; el encantamiento inmovilizador que les había puesto se desvaneció.

Uno de los que estaban susurrando en las esquinas de la cama gritó, y Harriet casi se puso a llorar al ver a Dumbledore materializarse junto a la puerta. No apareció de la nada, como si se hubiera _aparecido_; parecía que había emergido de la pared. Su rostro se veía calmado en su totalidad, bajo su cabello y su larga barba blanca; como si hubiera sido invitado a tomar té, pero sus ojos azules brillaban con furia.

—¡Profesor! —gritó Harriet, tratando de ponerse de pie. Voldemort giró sobre sus talones y gruñó. Draza inhaló repentinamente; gimió por el dolor cuando los movimientos de Harriet jalaron las ataduras de color entre ambas—. Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Harriet entre dientes, girando y agarrando las ataduras. Le quemaron las manos pero ella pudo romperlas. Se volvieron cenizas entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Draza se abrieron despacio; los tenía inyectados en sangre; el rojo rodeaba los irises grises. Harriet la miró parpadeando, mientras la rubia estiraba la mano y repasaba la sien de Harriet, con los dedos temblorosos, retirando el cabello sudado. Cuando el resto de la Orden apareció, y las maldiciones y hechizos volaron por encima de ellas, Harriet se arrojó sobre Draza, tratando de protegerla.

—Vamos. —Harriet alzó la cabeza y miró el rostro tranquilo de Dumbledore. El hombre estaba junto a ellas, ignorando completamente los gritos de la batalla, pero Harriet notó que estaba apuntando firme y directamente a Voldemort. En cuento otros miembros de la Orden lo distrajeron, el director tomó su mano y una de Draza con un agarre fuerte y sexo y, con una sacudida que le revolvió el estómago, los tres estuvieron afuera de las derrumbadas paredes del castillo. El húmedo pasto le hacía cosquillas a Harriet en los pies. Estaba recargada contra Dumbledore, mientras el hombre cargaba el cuerpo sin fuerza de Draza. Rápidamente, la Orden apareció a su alrededor; Harriet creyó escuchar el grito de furia y dolor de Voldemort.

—Hora de ir a casa, ¿no? —dijo Dumbledore, con voz contenta. El padre de Ron estaba ahí, sonriéndole con tristeza y limpiándose la sangre de la frente, mientras sacaba una pequeña pala de plástico, una de las que los niños usan para jugar en la arena. Harriet odiaba viajar con _traslador_; pero, mientras sentía el gancho que la jalaba desde el ombligo y la transportaba por el tiempo y el espacio, pensó que no había una mejor sensación.

* * *

—Esos que pelean y escapan —dijo Ron, desde donde estaba acurrucado, a los pequeños pies de Harriet—. Viven para pelear otro día.

Harriet puso sus pies sobre el estómago del chico y lo picó con los dedos gordos. Estaba sonriéndole, y Hermione estaba acomodada en su posición usual, junto a Harriet. Los tres apenas tenían espacio suficiente para estar cómodos en la cama de la enfermería; y aun así no era suficiente. Sus sonrisas se notaban un poco torcidas, pero Harriet pensó que eran las cosas más adorables que había visto en su vida. Dumbledore las había dejado, a ella y Draza, bajo los animados cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, con una sonrisa liviana. Antes de girar, Harriet vio que la sonrisa en su rostro se convertía en algo terrible y casi desconocido. En ese momento, vio por qué la gente decía que Voldemort le temía a Dumbledore.

—Ahora van a ponerte algún tipo de guardia —dijo Hermione remilgadamente, tomando más cobija y mirando las pociones de Harriet en la mesita de noche con interés—. Al menos, ya sabrás que no debes salir corriendo la próxima vez.

—Haces que suene como si me gustara correr hacia el peligro —dijo Harriet entre dientes. Ambos amigos la miraron con intención—. ¿Qué?

Hermione abrió la boca para explicar algo cuando la cortina se movió a un lado, y Draza entró al pequeño espacio que los resguardaba. Llevaba algún tipo de bata para dormir oscura, con un cuello alto y redondo. Contra el tono medianoche de la prenda, su piel parecía brillar, y… ¿Acaso traía palillos chinos en el cabello, manteniéndolo en su lugar? Harriet lo encontraba encantador.

—Te ves bien —dijo Harriet, y Draza sonrió con ironía—. Bueno, para alguien que casi fue asesinada y todo eso…

—Oh, bueno… ¿Gracias? —Las mejillas de Draza adquirieron un tono rosado—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Hermione miró a Harriet, con los ojos grandes e inquisitivos. La morena trató de parpadear con inocencia y falló. Hermione peleó con un Ron boquiabierto y lo arrastró, pasando junto a la delgada chica. Solo hasta que se fueron, Draza se sentó con gracia en el asiento más próximo.

—Gracias —dijo con simpleza, y la voz tensa. Harriet ladeó la cabeza—. Ahora no puedo ir a casa, lo que es desafortunado, pero…

—Pero estás viva —intervino Harriet—. Y me alegra mucho que lo estés.

Draza se removió en su asiento y, finalmente, miró a Harriet a los ojos. Ésta la miraba, curiosa.

—Mientras… mientras estaba bajo ese trance, vi algo. Puede que sea un futuro posible, supongo.

—¿En serio? —Harriet se hizo hacia delante sobre su cama, ansiosa, acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas con las manos vendadas—. ¿De qué trataba? Oh, ¿puedo preguntar? Pero no me lo dirías si no debieras hacerlo… En serio, no deberías ir por ahí…

Draza movió las manos y Harriet cerró la boca de golpe, con una expresión apenada. Después de mirarla por un rato, Draza se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando cohibida.

—Éramos nosotras —susurró y se sonrojó tanto que Harriet temió por su piel—. Podría mostrártelo. Si quieres…

Harriet vaciló y luego alcanzó su varita, que estaba junto a una botella azul brillante en la mesa de noche. Apuntó a Draza con ella casi casualmente, tratando de no parecer tan amenazadora, mientras la veía a los ojos.

—_Legilimens_ —dijo en voz baja, tratando de no meterse en la cabeza de Draza de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con sus pociones curativas. Draza contuvo el aliento un poco y Harriet intentó entrar un poco más.

Descubrió que un recuerdo de un futuro evento era más difícil de ubicar que el recuerdo de un suceso pasado. Era parecido a agarrar una serpiente engrasada; el recuerdo se retorcía y se alejaba. Harriet entró un poco más y sintió la mano de Draza tomando la suya, cuidándose de no tocar sus quemaduras, aun en recuperación. El recuerdo (o memoria de una predicción, como Harriet sintió que debía llamarse) se estabilizó, pasando de un vaivén angustiado a un movimiento calmado, antes de que se estabilizara lo suficiente como para poder verlo con claridad. Harriet frunció el ceño, notando un cuarto oscuro, las paredes púrpuras en la casi inexistente luz. Había alguien en una cama… No, eran dos personas.

Dos… Eran ellas.

Se veían un poco más grandes, pero no había duda de que ése era el oscuro rizado del cabello de Harriet, o el cabello plateado brillante de Draza, contra el edredón. Estaba gimiendo contra la boca de Harriet y ambas estaban desnudas. Las manos de Harriet recorrían todo el cuerpo de la rubia, repasando con tranquilidad la raíz de Draza, pasando por la curva de sus pechos, apretándolos con picardía. Una mano se deslizó con confianza entre las largas piernas de Draza; ésta se apretó a la morena, arqueándose y gritando cuando la mano de Harriet se movió en círculos, volviéndola loca.

—Sí —gruñó la Draza del recuerdo—. Oh, oh, más.

—Dilo —exigió la Harriet del recuerdo _futuro_, con la voz irritada—. Quiero escucharte decirlo. —Su mano se estaba moviendo más rápido, incluso mientras Harriet lo miraba sorprendida, haciendo que Draza alzara las caderas en la cama. Draza giró la cabeza y mordió el hombro de Harriet, diciendo algo que fue casi incoherente. El sudor comenzaba a descender por su sonrosada piel.

—Ya sabemos que te amo —jadeó la Draza del recuerdo, antes de que su cuerpo se congelara y luego comenzara a estremecerse. La Harriet del recuerdo estaba sonriendo, mientras besaba a la rubia con dulzura, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí, sí, lo sabemos —escuchó la Harriet del presente, antes de salir del recuerdo y mirar a Draza fijamente. Para su sorpresa, la rubia se veía calmada.

—¿En serio ése es nuestro futuro? —susurró Harriet, pasando su pulgar por la piel de los nudillos de Draza. Esperaba que Draza se sintiera así de suave por todos lados. Draza alzó sus manos unidas y las miró por un rato, antes de besar con rapidez los dedos de la otra chica.

—Como están las cosas —dijo, sonriéndole a Harriet lentamente. La morena respondió la sonrisa con gusto—, es el más probable.

FIN

* * *

(1) En una traducción medio burda, significa "He retirado tu presencia y mi presencia"… El hechizo no está completo…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado; el link al fanart estará en mi perfil.

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


End file.
